1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to 1-(isothiazolyl)-2-oxo-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazines, particularly 1-(substituted isothiazolyl)-2-oxo-3-(substituted)-5-(substituted)hexahydro-1,3,5-triazin es; for example 1-(3-methyl-5-isothiazolyl)-2-oxo-3-methyl-5-isopropylhexahydro-1,3,5-tria zine and their use in controlling weeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The chemical compositions and control of undesirable plants (weeds) described herein is neither suggested or taught in the prior art. The prior art concerns itself with processes of making the triazines or forming thiadiazole-triazine type compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,985 discloses the formation of isothiazoles having an urea, carbamate, or thiocarbamate attached to the 3 or 5 position of the isothiazole ring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,593 discloses substituted thiadiazoles-substituted triazines such as 1-(5-isopropyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)-2-oxo-3-methyl-5-benzylhexahydro-1,3 ,5-triazine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,412 discloses substituted 1-thiadiazol-substituted hexahydro-1,3,5-triazines, such as 1-(5-isopropyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)-2-oxo-3,5-dimethylhexahydro-1,3,5-tr iazine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,155 discloses substituted 1-thiadiazolyl-2-oxo-substitutedhexahydro-1,3,5-triazine such as 1-(1,2,4-triadiazol-5-yl)-2-oxo-3,5-dimethylhexahydro-1,3,5-triazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,101 discloses substituted 2-tetrahydrobenzothiazolyl-substituted hexahydro-1,3,5-triazines, such as 1-(2-[5,5,7-trimethyl]-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzothiazolyl)-2-oxo-3,5-dimethy lhexahydro-1,3,5-triazine.
D. H. Clemens et al, Journal of Organic Chemistry, 26, pages 767-769, 1961, describes the reactions of isocyanates and isothiocyanates with azomethines to form triazones and thiatriazones.